That's My Fault
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah permainan menjadi cinta sungguhan.. MyungHyun story Little bit NC :) Jangan Lupa REVIEWnya JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP #CapslockJebol Chapter 5 [End]
1. Chapter 1 : Truth or Dare ?

MyungHyun by Nam Present~~

cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka bila ada kesamaan nama dan tempat, judul ataupun ide cerita harap maklum. anggap saja saya terinspirasi oleh anda. udah gtu aja repot- /dihajar

Happy Reading.. ^^

Semuanya berawal disini,

Disebuah sekolah yg elit dan mahal, terlihat seorang namja manis berkacamata bernama woohyun sedang berjalan ke arah kelasnya. namja manis namun cupu itu memasuki kelasnya dengan gugup, ini adalah hari pertama ia memasuki kelasnya. karena sekolahnya baru memasuki awal tahun ajaran baru, dan ia murid baru disekolah itu. " Infinite High School " tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

woohyun berjalan dengan gugup sembari menundukkan kepalanya menuju meja paling belakang yg belum ditempati.

ah, akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. tinggal menunggu guru datang dan memulai pelajaran, ' pikirnya

woohyun pun membuka bukunya dan menulis sesuatu disana, tanpa menyadari tatapan - tatapan aneh plus meremehkan dari beberapa namja di sebelahnya

" lihat dia bro " ucap salah seorang dari mereka

" cih sampah, culun pula kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu disekolah ini? " lanjut yg lain

" ah entahlah.." ujar namja berwajah datar dgn nada bosan

" bagaimana kalau kita bermain ToD ? lagipula jam masuk masih lama " usul namja bermata sipit itu dan kedua orang temannya mengangguk

namja sipit itu memutar sebuah botol dan botol itu menghadap ke arah namja berwajah dino

" woah Dongwoo kau memilih apa? " tanya sunggyu pada namja berwajah dino itu, Dongwoo tersenyum penuh misteri

" Dare " ujarnya seraya menatap myungsoo,

" Dare untuk myungsoo ? " tanya sunggyu sambil melihat Dongwoo, lalu namja itu mengangguk. myungsoo yg merasa dipanggil segera menatap dongwoo, dan ia merasakan firasat buruk

" myungsoo kau harus bisa merebut hati anak itu dan kau harus berpacaran dengan anak itu juga bercinta dengannya " ucap dongwoo tanpa beban, sementara kedua sahabatnya menatap dongwoo horor.

sunggyu bersyukur bukan ia yg terkena dare, sementara myungsoo

namja itu merasa hidupnya berhenti saat itu juga..

" what the hell hyung? jadi aku harus berpacaran dan bercinta dengannya? aku masih normal hyung " ucap myungsoo dengan nada yg menuntut seraya menatap dongwoo tak suka, sementara dongwoo hanya terkekeh

" ini kan Dare, lagipula dia namja manis dilihat dari kebiasaannya " ujar dongwoo sembari menatap woohyun yg masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menulis

myungsoo menatap dongwoo datar,

" setelah itu aku akan memintamu mentraktirku seminggu penuh " ujar myungsoo lagi, dongwoo mengangguk

" fine, patungan sama kau gyu " ujar dongwoo sembari melirik sunggyu dan sunggyu hanya mengiyakan sembari men-deathglare dongwoo

" Darenya dimulai hari ini dan berakhir ketika kau sudah bercinta dengannya " ucap dongwoo tanpa dosa

myungsoo mengangguk malas,

" Dare dimulai hari ini "

woohyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. ia pun membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya

" hai woo hyun?! " sapa seorang namja tampan padanya, woohyun mengernyit bingung/?

" ha..i ? kau siapa ya ? " tanya woohyun bingung, myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya

" kenalkan aku kim myungsoo, " ujar myungsoo sembari tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya saat woohyun membalas uluran tangannya

" woohyun, myungsoo ssi senang berkenalan denganmu " ujar woohyun ramah sambil tersenyum manis

" woohyun ssi boleh aku menjadi temanmu? " tanya myungsoo, dan namja berkacamata itu mengangguk

" tentu saja boleh, eh apakah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganku? " tanya woohyun

" kedengarannya tidak buruk, aku ikut denganmu sobat " sahut myungsoo

lalu woohyun dengan refleks menggenggam tangan myungsoo dan berlari, membuat myungsoo mau tak mau ikut berlari

" Come On~ " ujar woohyun dengan cengirannya yg manis, tunggu manis?

myungsoo merasa otaknya sudah terbalik atau tadi pagi ia salah makan?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : Kencan

Myungsoo dan woohyun duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah, dimana terdapat rumput yang menghampar luas dengan bunga – bunga cantik yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Menambah kenyamanan bagi orang yang mengunjunginya

" myungsoo kau mau ? " tanya woohyun sembari menyumpit sebuah telur dadar ke arah myungsoo  
Myungsoo membuka mulutnya dan

" ini enak sekali " ucapnya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan woohyun hanya terkekeh geli

" syukurlah jika rasanya tidak mengecewakan " ucap woohyun yang kini menyuapkan telur itu ke dalam mulutnya, myungsoo memandang nya dengan tatapan remeh.

Namun sayangnya woohyun tak menyadarinya

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di taman belakang, setelah selesai bel masuk pun berbunyi

" ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi ayo kita ke kelas myungsoo ssi " ujar woohyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu myungsoo untuk berdiri

Myungsoo menyambut tangan woohyun yang membantunya berdiri lalu ikut berjalan bersama woohyun dalam diam

" ayolah sudah sehari pun namja cupu ini bisa kubodohi " gumam myungsoo dalam hatinya menyeringai keji seraya menatap woohyun yang sedang berjalan

" woohyun " panggilnya

" iya ? " sahut woohyun sembari menatap myungsoo

" bolehkah nanti aku mengajakmu jalan - jalan ? " tanyanya seraya tersenyum, woohyun membalas senyumannya.

" tentu saja " ucapnya riang

" gomawo woohyun-ah " jawab riang myungsoo sembari tersenyum manis membuat woohyun sedikit merona karenanya

" ne, sama – sama myung" jawab nya dengan wajah memerah

Myungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambut woohyun yang halus, sementara woohyun? Namja manis itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya karena berada di dekat myungsoo ?

Bel pulang berbunyi, murid – murid berhamburan keluar kelas setelah seharian memeras otak di kelas. Begitupun myungsoo dan woohyun yang kini berjalan berdua sembari menyusuri koridor .

di ujung koridor woohyun dan myungsoo melihat dongwoo yang kini sedang nongkrong bersama sunggyu, lebih tepatnya bermesraan

" hei kalian berdua dilarang pacaran disekolah " teriak myungsoo dengan wajah meledek, sunggyu hanya bisa menunduk malu dan dongwoo memasang wajah " gezz bocah ini mengganggu "

" terserah kita dong mau ngapain , emang ni sekolah punya nenek moyang lu ? " jawab dongwoo sinis sembari merangkul sunggyu ke dalam dekapannya

" yalah, ya biasa aja kali woo " ucap myungsoo lalu ngibrit kabur setelah melihat dongwoo yang kini akan melemparkan sepatu ke arahnya

Woohyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan tersebut

" hehe maafkan aku tadi " ucap myungsoo seraya terkekeh malu, woohyun tersenyum maklum

" tidak papa kok " sahutnya seraya mengikuti langkah myungsoo yang kini mengarah menuju parkiran  
Myungsoo mengambil kunci motor dan segera menyalakan motor hitam kesayangannya,

ia lalu memberikan satu helm untuk woohyun

" pakai ini dan naiklah " perintahnya seraya membuka sedikit kaca helmnya, woohyun mengangguk patuh dan menuruti perintah myungsoo.

Lalu ia menaiki motor myungsoo dan berpegangan pada sisi – sisi jok motor myungsoo

" peluk pinggangku " ucap myungsoo

" e-eh? B-baiklah " woohyun pun memeluk pinggang myungsoo dengan wajah memerah

Lalu myungsoo melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata membuat woohyun memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat karena takut terjatuh

Myungsoo tidak tau setan apa yang membuatnya mengajak woohyun menuju taman bermain . yang pasti ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana sore ini di taman, dengan langkah pasti.

Ia menenteng 2 buah es krim rasa coklat strawberry dan es krim rasa vanilla. Myungsoo menyerahkan 1 es krim rasa coklat strawberry itu pada woohyun

" terima kasih" ujar woohyun seraya tersenyum manis

" sama – sama " balas myungsoo ikut tersenyum. Myungsoo pun ikut duduk di sebelah woohyun dan ikut memakan es krimnya dalam diam

Saat mereka sedang menikmati es krim, tiba – tiba saja lewatlah seorang anak kecil yang menangis tanpa sebab di hadapan mereka

" Huee hiks..hikss" bocah kecil itu menangis sesenggukan, karena iba woohyun menghampiri anak kecil tersebut

" kenapa kau menangis adik kecil ? " tanyanya sembari menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak tersebut

" hiks.. ec klim hyelin jatuh hikss noona " ucap anak kecil tersebut sembari menangis, woohyun kaget mendengar dirinya baru saja dipanggil noona.

Sementara myungsoo kaget sekaligus menahan tawa/?

" ini es krim noona untuk kau saja, jangan menangis lagi ne cantik ? " ujar woohyun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hyerin gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis seraya menghapus air matanya

" Gomawo noona " tiba – tiba saja anak itu mencium pipi woohyun lalu ia berlari – lari kecil dengan senang seraya melambaikan tangannya pada woohyun.

Dan woohyun ikut tersenyum sembari membalas lambaian tangan sang gadis

" kenapa kau beri es krimnya pada anak yang tadi ? " tanya myungsoo yang kini melihat woohyun kembali duduk disampingnya, woohyun menghela nafas dulu.

" aku hanya ingin memberi nya itu saja " jawab woohyun sembari menampilkan senyum manisnya, myungsoo tertegun

" kalau begitu, kau mau ? " ujar myungsoo seraya menyodorkan es krimnya, woohyun menatapnya ragu

" tidak pa-pa kah ? " tanyanya, dan myungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu. Woohyun pun menjilat es krim yang masih myungsoo pegang, namun myungsoo yang sebenarnya hanya modus mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah woohyun dan woohyun menatap myungsoo kaget.  
Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya woohyun berinisiatif untuk berhenti

" kenapa ? " tanya myungsoo, woohyun menggeleng

" aku tidak pa – pa kok " ujarnya seraya tersenyum khas

" jinjjayeo ? " myungsoo bertanya lagi dan woohyun mengangguk ringan

" eoh karena hari sudah mau gelap mari kita pulang/? " ujar myungsoo dan woohyun mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah myungsoo

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencana

5 _Pemberitahuan_

 _Pintasan Privasi_

Pengaturan Akun

Sunting

That's My Fault Chapter 5

14 Agustus 2015 pukul 18:18

 _masa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan_  
 _tapi kini aku menyesal akan semua perbuatanku_  
 _maafkan aku yang pernah menyakitimu dulu_  
 _bolehkah aku menebus semua kesalahanku dan hidup bersama denganmu selamanya ?_

Woohyun tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Myungsoo menjemputnya, namja manis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang saat melihat kekasihnya mendatanginya dengan senyum yang dapat membuat hatinya berdegup kencang

" Myungie ahh~ " rengek Woohyun dengan manjanya, sementara Myungsoo tersenyum geli mendapati kekasih barunya ini yang kini sangat manja padanya

" iya, iya princess mari kita berangkat " ujar Myungsoo separuh mengejek Woohyun, Woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. rupanya ia tidak suka dirinya dipanggil Princess

" yakk aku namja bukan yeoja ! " teriaknya tak terima, Myungsoo menutup kedua telinganya.

" Arraseo Arraseo" ujarnya, lalu ia segera menjalankan motornya menuju sekolahan

" Cie pasangan baru ~ " ujar sunggyu meledek tatkala melihat Woohyun & Myungsoo bergandengan tangan, Myungsoo hanya terkekeh geli. Sementara Woohyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Myungsoo dan bergegas menuju mejanya dengan wajah memerah

Dongwoo yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai bersuara.

" Sst Soo " bisiknya pada Myungsoo yang berada tak jauh darinya

Myungsoo hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban

" kau sudah berhasil melaksanakan perintahku ? " tanya Dongwoo sembari melirik Woohyun

" belum, malam ini baru akan kulaksanakan " jawabnya pelan

" jangan lupa untuk merekamnya " sahut sunggyu, dongwoo melirik sunggyu sembari menyunggingkan smirknya

" sekalian kita praktek yah beb " godanya dan sunggyu memukul pelan kepala Dongwoo

" Dasar mesumm " pekik Sunggyu

" Hadeuh, yasudah Hyung – Hyungku aku pamit melaksanakan tugas. Siapkan saja traktirannya yang banyak, karena aku akan memborong kantin dan seisinya bwahaha " ujar myungsoo yang kini pergi sembari tertawa jahat membuat Dongwoo ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga, Namun Sunggyu menahannya

**

" Chagiyaa nanti kita menginap yah ? " ujar Myungsoo seraya merangkul mesra pinggang Woohyun. Woohyun mengiyakan dengan wajah memerah  
" Kau memang terbaik " ucap Myungsoo lalu mencium pipi Woohyun dengan gemas, membuat wajah Woohyun tambah merah

" Myung hentikan, " Woohyun berujar gugup

" kenapa kau malu hmm ? " goda namja itu sembari terkekeh

" mm bukan, tapi lihat " ujar woohyun sembari menunjuk kepala sekolah yang kini berkacak pinggang di depan mereka berdua

" ehemm ! kembali ke kelasss !" teriak kepala sekolah yang memergoki kedua pasangan yang tengah berpacaran tak tau waktu itu dengan suara keras

Sementara Myungsoo dan Woohyun berlari terbirit – birit menuju kelas mereka, karena mereka takut diskors -,-


	4. Chapter 4 : Jebakan ?

" Woohyun hyung ? " panggil myungsoo seraya tersenyum menawan padanya

" n-nde? " tanya woohyun dengan gugup sembari menatap myungsoo

" nanti pulangnya ke rumahku yuk mamingan sama aku " ujar myungsoo sembari memberi wink terbaiknya pada sang kekasih, ya beberapa hari yang lalu myungsoo menyatakan cintanya dan diterima oleh woohyun

" blush ~ " wajah woohyun memerah seketika ketika myungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya

" O-Oke " jawabnya dengan gugup

Myungsoo tersenyum seraya mengacak perlahan rambut woohyun,

" Yes akhirnya " ujar myungsoo sembari menyunggingkan smirknya

Woohyun menatap penuh kagum saat melihat bangunan bertingkat dengan desain mewah di hadapannya

" Woahh bagus sekali " kagumnya

" baru lihat rumahku ? " ejek myungsoo bercanda, woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

" ini apartemen orangtuamu huu " ejek woohyun balik sembari meleletkan lidahnya, myungsoo menatapnya kesal

" Heishh sudah kita masuk " ajak myungsoo seraya menggandeng tangan woohyun menuju apartemennya. lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki apartemen mewah milik myungsoo

" Selamat datang di apartemenku princess nam ! anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri " canda myungsoo

Woohyun menatap ruangan apartemen myungsoo tanpa berkedip, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah foto besar berbingkai yang di dalamnya terdapat keluarga myungsoo

" Myung " panggil woohyun pelan

" ya ? " sahut myungsoo yang kini memperhatikan woohyun

" Dimana keluargamu ? " tanyanya sembari menatap sang kekasih

" mereka tinggal di Gangnam dan aku memilih hidup mandiri disini " jawab myungsoo

" Oh " woohyun hanya ber-oh ria

Woohyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, sesamapainya di dapur

" Astaga " woohyun melongo menatap cucian yang menumpuk dengan peralatan makan yang belum dicuci dan jangan lupakan cup mie yang bertumpuk

" Astaga Myung, apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan ini semua ? " omel woohyun seraya menatap kekasihnya yang kini terkekeh tanpa dosa dengan sebal

" Malas woohyun sayang " jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

" Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang , malas saja bawaannya mau jadi apa kamu nanti ? " gerutu woohyun seraya memakai sarung tangan karet untuk bersiap - siap mencuci

" kita beres - beres dulu baru setelah itu boleh bersantai " ucap woohyun dengan nada memerintah layaknya seorang bos

" siap nyonya " celetuk myungsoo dengan jahil dan sebuah sendok melayang dengan indahnya di depan jidat nya

#poor Myung .-.

setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau lebih tepatnya membereskan apartemennya yang seperti kapal pecah, myungsoo menghampiri woohyun yang kini sedang mencuci piring. namja tampan berstatus kekasih woohyun itu menciumi leher jenjang sang kekasih

" nghh, ap-ah yang kau lakukannh ? " desah woohyun saat myungsoo mencium lehernya

" hmm ? menurutmu ? " tanyanya sembari mengecupi leher woohyun dan kini myungsoo mulai menjadi - jadi dengan menggitnya sesekali dan menghisapnya. membuat leher woohyun yang semula berwarna putih kini penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan

" h-hentikanhh " lirih woohyun yang kini berbalik menghadap myungsoo dan mendorong badannya pelan

myungsoo tersenyum tulus,

" apa kau mencintaiku ? " tanyanya dengan mata tak berkedip

woohyun mengangguk

" bolehkah kita 'melakukannya' ? tanya myungsoo sembari memeluk woohyun posesif

woohyun mendadak bingung,

sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan ini namun ia yang sudah terlanjur terangsang dengan perlakuan myungsoo tadi akhirnya mengangguk dengan ragu

**

skipp aja ea ea ea :v /readers protes #plakk :v

myungsoo menggendong woohyun ala bridal ke kamarnya, sementara woohyun hanya bisa pasrah berada dalam gendongan myungsoo

myungsoo lalu membaringkan badan woohyun ke atas ranjang miliknya dan namja tampan itu menindih badan woohyun dengan hati - hati, lalu wajahnya mendekat ke arah woohyun dan mencium bibir merah nan tebal milik kekasihnya itu. woohyun membalasnya lalu mereka berciuman dengan panasnya di atas ranjang

ciuman panas itulah yang akan membawa mereka ke dalam hubungan intim yang sayangnya akan merugikan woohyun dan tidak berdampak apapun pada myungsoo

" ugh " woohyun terbangun dan mendapati ranjang sebelahnya kosong, lho dimana myungsoo ? bukankah kemarin malam ia memeluknya setelah mereka melakukan 'itu'

woohyun menepuk jidatnya , raut wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. dimana ia dan myungsoo melepaskan hasrat mereka satu sama lain diatas ranjang ini

woohyun lalu memakai bajunya dengan cepat dan berusaha mencari myungsoo, namun nihil.

" Drrt " ponsel woohyun bergetar, dari myungsoo rupanya

Woohyun kita putus

Degg !

Hati Woohyun mencelos seketika dan tanpa terasa matanya memanas dan cairan bening itu jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya.

katakan ini mimpi

baru semalam mereka bercinta tapi mengapa sekarang namja itu memutuskannya

woohyun menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu ia dengan cepat pergi dari rumah myungsoo.

" WOW ! Good job Man ! " ujar Dongwoo saat melihat video hasil rekaman yang myungsoo berikan untuknya

" woahh kau memang daebbak myungsoo " puji sunggyu dengan tulus saat myungsoo melaksanakan dare nya dengan baik, sempurna malah

Myungsoo tersenyum bangga

" hari ini kalian berdua harus mentraktirku sepuasnya sampai hari minggu " ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis

" arra arra " jawab sunggyu dan dongwoo berbarengan dengan malas

Myungsoo pun tersenyum puas namun dihatinya seperti terbesit sesuatu

sebuah perasaan

menyesal ?

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 : Happy End ?

woohyun terbangun dari tidurnya , namja manis itu menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya, tanda bahwa namja itu menangis semalaman. woohyun segera melakukan ritual paginya yaitu berangkat sekolah, ia tak mau kesiangan dan mendapat hukuman. maka dari itu ia berusaha menjadi murid yang baik

setelah selesai woohyun berangkat ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan sarapannya

woohyun adalah namja yang sudah tak punya orang tua, ia membiayai biaya sekolahnya karena ia mendapat beasiswa. maka dari itu woohyun dapat bersekolah di sekolah ternama seoul

woohyun merenung saat ia duduk di bus, ia masih sakit hati karena myungsoo yang ternyata mempermainkannya dan hanya memanfaatkannya saja. ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar ketika sudah sampai disekolahnya,

woohyun bertekad ia pasti akan melupakan myungsoo

dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki kelasnya

**

myungsoo berjalan - jalan di sekitar sekolah dan ia melihat seorang gadis menghampirinya,

" Oppa " teriak Naeun dengan ceria pada myungsoo, myungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. gadis itu adalah pacarnya semenjak ia bersekolah disini,

" waeyeo naeun-a ? " tanya myungsoo ketika gadis itu memeluk dirinya,

" aku hanya merindukanmu " ucap naeun seraya mencium pipi myungsoo, myungsoo hanya mengulum senyum sembari mengacak rambut naeun dengan pelan

disaat yang sama woohyun tak sengaja melihat pemandangan tadi, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. ketika myungsoo tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya, woohyun segera berlari dengan kencang menuju toilet. tak mempedulikan myungsoo yang kini mengejarnya,

" Hiks.. dasar jahat namja jahat.. huks setelah yang kau lakukan padaku kau menduakanku dengan gadis lain ? hiks aku hanya pemuas nafsumu saja ? hiks " woohyun menangis sesenggukan di toilet pria, ia tak jadi ke kelas dan memilih menenangkan dirinya di toilet

namun tiba - tiba saja woohyun merasakan perutnya terasa mual,

" Hoekk " woohyun memuntahkan sebuah cairan bening,

" T-Tidakk! " teriaknya

" i-ini bohong kan ? A- Aku adalah pria dan aku tidak mungkin hamil " teriaknya frustasi

" Kim Myungsoo Brengsekk ! lihat aku hamil karena ulahmu ! " geram woohyun sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi

myungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai saat ia memasuki kelasnya, meski ia memiliki naeun. tapi di lubuk hatinya ia masih memikirkan woohyun, apa ia munafik? apakah ia menyukai woohyun ? myungsoo menggeram frustasi saat tak menemukan woohyun di kelas, diam - diam ia mengingat kenangan saat woohyun berlari menjauh dari hadapannya saat ia dicium oleh naeun

" michyeoseo michyeosseo ! " myungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa ia tiba - tiba memikirkan nam woohyun ?

sunggyu dan dongwoo menatap sahabat tertampan mereka dengan tatapan aneh

" Heyy kau gila ya ? apa kau memikirkan nam woohyun ? " tanya dongwoo saat myungsoo melihatnya dengan sinis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk

" ciee yang kemakan karma ciee " sunggyu malah mengejek myungsoo, myungsoo mendeathglare kekasih dongwoo itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. membuat sunggyu terdiam saat itu juga

" aku tak tahu, hatiku yang selalu memikirkan pria itu " gumamnya dengan kepala menunduk

" itu tandanya kau mencintainya " ucap sunggyu

" tapi aku sudah punya naeun " bantah myungsoo

" ikuti kata hatimu " sunggyu tetap pada pendapatnya

" iya gyuyie ku benar kau mencintai nam woohyun kan ? " tanya dongwoo dengan serius, myungsoo mengangguk perlahan

" kejarlah dia, aku takut dia berbuat sesuatu yang akan melukainya " ujar sunggyu seraya menatap myungsoo

" aku tak tahu ia dimana " ujar myungsoo lagi

" ya cari bodoh " geram dongwoo yang sepertinya sudah kesal pada myungsoo

" oke hyungnim thanks aku akan mencari nam woohyunku " pamit myungsoo lalu bergegas keluar kelas

Dongwoo dan Sunggyu tersenyum melihatnya, mereka telah melakukan hal yang salah pada woohyun. karena woohyun itu namja baik dan berhati malaikat, dia juga pintar dan tak pernah menaruh rasa benci pada siapapun

" aku merasa menyesal " gumam dongwoo

" nde ? " sunggyu mengernyit bingung

" woohyun, jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya aku akan meminta maaf padanya " tandas dongwoo dan sunggyu tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan kekasihnya

**

woohyun mengusap kasar air matanya, dilihatnya halaman sekolah yang terlihat kecil. woohyun pun menutup matanya sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah akan maut yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya

" YAKK ! HENTIKANN BODOH ! " teriak seseorang yang woohyun sangat kenali, myungsoo menarik badannya ke dalam pelukan namja tersebut

" hikss,, apa yang kau lakukan ? biarkan aku mati " isak woohyun sembari mendorong - dorong badan myungsoo menjauh, namun myungsoo memeluk erat woohyun. mencoba menenangkan namja manis yang kini ia cintai itu

" tidak ! jangan bodoh Nam woohyun " myungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

" Biarkan aku mati aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup ! biarkan aku menyusul orang tuaku ! " teriak Woohyun seraya menangis kencang dan kini seragam myungsoo basah karena air mata woohyun

" mian woohyun ah, mianhae " ucap myungsoo lalu mengecup mata woohyun, membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget karena perlakuannya barusan

" saranghae ~ " lirih myungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir woohyun lama dan memagutnya dengan penuh kasih. woohyun yang awalnya diam perlahan membalas ciuman myungsoo seraya memeluk leher myungsoo

" maaf " lirih myungsoo seraya memeluk woohyun yang kini mulai tenang, woohyun menatapnya sendu

" woohyun, apa kau mengandung anakku ? " tanya myungsoo seraya mengusap pipi woohyun, tiba - tiba saja pipi woohyun memerah mendengarnya.

" i-iya " woohyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah karena malu

" nyonya kim, maafkan tuan kim nde ? " pinta myungsoo seraya menunduk untuk mencium keningnya, woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya

" bukankah kau masih mencintai gadis tadi ? " tanya woohyun, myungsoo menggeleng

" aku memutuskannya, ia bukan cinta sejatiku kaulah cinta sejatiku nam woohyun " ucap myungsoo seraya mengecup bibir woohyun singkat

" dasar mesum " pekik woohyun seraya menjitak dahi myungsoo pelan

" aduh, nyonya kim kita galak sekali " godanya

" Diam ! aku bukan perempuan ! " teriak woohyun tak terima

" iya kau perempuan nam, dasar uke " teriak myungsoo mencoba menggoda ukenya sembari berlari menghindar dari amukan woohyun

" Yakk ! jangan lari kau kim mesum ! " teriak woohyun sembari mengejar myungsoo yang kini tertawa - tawa seperti orang gila -_-

setiap kisah selalu mempunyai akhir sendiri, begitu pun dengan myungsoo dan woohyun yang kini kembali bersatu untuk menjalani hubungan mereka dengan serius tanpa ada embel - embel kata Dare atau semacamnya. cinta kan datang dengan sendirinya, membuat si jahil jatuh cinta pada si lugu yang baik hati :v

sekian yg udah baca dan read makasih bgt buat semua komennya ^^ dan makasih buat yg buat Richancho :D covernya bagus bgt xD

arigatou /BOW/


End file.
